1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of mounting/separating a developing cartridge for use in the image forming apparatus on/from the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus creates a print by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive medium, forming a toner image by supplying toner to the formed electrostatic latent image, and then transferring the toner image to a print medium such as printing paper.
In such an image forming apparatus, the photosensitive medium and a developing part that supplies the toner to the photosensitive medium are printing consumables which should be replaced after a predetermined number of copies are printed. In order to facilitate the replacement of the photosensitive medium and the developing part, it is common to make the photosensitive medium and the developing part as a single unit. Hereinafter, a unit in which the photosensitive medium and the developing part are combined will be referred to as a developing cartridge.
When the developing cartridge is installed in a main body of the image forming apparatus, the photosensitive medium of the developing cartridge comes into contact with a transfer roller. In operation, as a print medium passes between the photosensitive medium and the transfer roller, the toner image formed on the photosensitive medium is transferred to the print medium.
In order to properly transfer the toner image of the photosensitive medium to the print medium, the photosensitive medium should maintain its position stably with respect to the transfer roller. Particularly, in order to perform a high picture quality printing using an image forming apparatus having a user-replaceable developing cartridge, the photosensitive medium of a developing cartridge, mounted to the main body of the image forming apparatus to replace a used developing cartridge, should stably keep its predetermined position with respect to the transfer roller of the main body of the image forming apparatus.